Erza Scarlet, Evergreen
Erza Scarlet, Evergreen & Max Alors vs. Cobra is a fight fought between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail Mages Evergreen and Max Alors, and Dark Mage of the Reborn Oración Seis: Cobra. Prologue With the Reborn Oración Seis having taken possession of the Infinity Clock, Fairy Tail decides to split out into some teams to take them on. Cana Alberona, using her cards, selects the teams and their destinations. One of the teams formed consists of Erza, Evergreen, and Max.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 141 Erza’s team journeys towards a mountain and begin to climb it. During the travel, Evergreen complains from walking such a rocky terrain in high heels, though neither Erza or Max could care less about her ordeal.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 142 Sometime later, now in a more forested area, the group encounters Dark Mage Cobra and a fight ensues between both sides.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 143 Battle Cobra attacks the three Mages and manages to injure Evergreen and Max. He turns to Erza and asks if she knows Cubellios. From her silence, he concludes that she does not. Max asks how can he be so sure and Erza explains that his Magic allows him to hear what others are thinking. Following her explanation, Cobra uses Sound Wall, which nearly destroys the entire terrain. Luckily, Erza uses Requip and transforms into her Adamantine Armor to protect herself and her guild mates. She theorizes what Cobra’s Magic is actually able to do before changing to her Robe of Yūen. Erza lunges at the Dark Mage but he easily dodges her attacks, reminiscent of their first battle, and he even manages to strike a blow near her left breast. When she maintains composure, he compliments her. Erza tries to think back to how Natsu originally defeated Cobra, basically by not thinking and talking in a really loud voice, but Cobra claims those tactics won’t work against him anymore. As he thinks more, he remembers how he lost Cubellios because of Fairy Tail and viciously attacks the group again, injuring Evergreen and Max once more. He then asks for them to return Cubellios to him, confusing Erza. Max attempts to fight back using a combination of Sand Slash and Sand Trap, the latter being used in coordination as a decoy for the first move. Max tells Erza to attack and she goes in for the kill, but Cobra has already figured out their plan, and counterattacks with Sound Magic. He then goes to strike Erza but instead hits Max, who receives a moderate wound to his back. Cobra claims that the friendship between him and Erza sickens him. Erza notices a sad tone in his voice and, thinking back about his constant talk of Cubellios, says that even he can overcome such heartache.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 Cobra remains silent after this but hears Fiore Guards talking in the distance near a church. He realizes how much time he's wasted and leaves, holding a ruby dagger with him. Aftermath Erza looks on as her opponent flees the scene, and after Max and Evergreen return conscious they try to track Cobra only to find the kingdom of Fiore's guards defeated and the Celestial Spirit Mage virtually killed by Cobra's Anti-Link. References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Fights